Quelques heures
by Syrene-T
Summary: Après la bataille de la fin d’AWE, Will et Elisabeth ont quelques heures devant eux pour consommer leur mariage.


**Disclaimer : _Ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne sont à moi, je me suis contentée d'approfondir ce qui n'est que suggéré dans le film._**

_________

Elisabeth prit pieds sur la plage de Molokaï et regarda le Hollandais Volant jeter l'ancre au large de l'île. Par jeu, elle tira son épée du fourreau et l'enfonça dans le sol à la manière dont les seigneurs pirates, ses pairs, enfonçaient les leurs dans le globe qui se dressait à l'entrée de leur repaire.

Will apparut un instant plus tard et demeura quelques minutes immobile à la regarder, comme prisonnier de son sourire et de l'éclat de son regard. Enfin, il lui sourit en retour, avisa l'épée enfoncée dans le sable et ficha la sienne à côté, entrecroisant leurs lames sans y penser. L'instant d'après, Elisabeth était dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur ! chuchota-t-elle en le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Si peur ! Je t'ai cru mort !

Il l'enlaça sans répondre, un goût amer dans la gorge. Mort, il l'avait effectivement été. Du moins, il le pensait. Mais le plus dur avait peut-être été de revenir à la vie en réalisant ce à quoi il était désormais astreint.

Restait la perspective de cette journée. Une journée avec elle. Elle, rien qu'à lui ! Will se sentait prêt à mourir une seconde fois rien que pour cela.  
Alors qu'ils se dévoraient mutuellement des yeux, ceux d'Elisabeth s'écarquillèrent soudain à la vue de la cicatrice toute fraîche sur le torse de son mari. Ce fut pour elle aussi comme un brutal rappel de la réalité. Ainsi c'était vrai… c'était une vérité tangible, qui allait décider du reste de leurs vies. Elle tendit la main et son index effleura la peau, descendit le long de la balafre sanglante sous laquelle plus aucun battement, plus le moindre frémissement de la chair ne se faisait ni entendre ni sentir.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi nous ?

- La main du destin… répondit-il sombrement. Calypso le savait depuis toujours, je crois.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et, tacitement, ils décidèrent d'oublier tout cela le temps de cette unique journée qui leur était accordée. Un long moment, ils se noyèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, savourant la flamme de la passion et du désir qui montait en eux.

Tendrement, Will posa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et l'embrassa longuement. Se tortillant entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes, leurs langues se caressaient et se chevauchaient tour à tour tandis que leurs souffles s'accéléraient et que leurs corps embrasés se tendaient l'un vers l'autre, libres enfin de s'abandonner à une fièvre trop longtemps contenue.

Haletante, la jeune femme desserra l'étreinte des bras de son mari autour d'elle et, la première, entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il la regarda faire en souriant, mais son sourire avait quelque chose de carnassier qui aviva l'ardeur d'Elisabeth. Les yeux au fond des siens, elle fit doucement glisser ses mains le long de la taille de Will, jusque dans son dos… pour lui échapper d'un mouvement vif lorsqu'il voulut à nouveau l'enlacer.

Sans hâte apparente, elle dégrafa sa ceinture et la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Posément, sans jamais le quitter des yeux un seul instant elle retira ses vêtements un à un en les laissant tomber à terre comme s'ils disparaissaient dans le néant, comme si elle dépouillait une chrysalide impersonnelle pour revêtir sa véritable forme. Nue, elle apparue dans tout l'éclat triomphant de sa féminité et Will, le souffle coupé, les reins en feu, songea l'espace d'un instant qu'il pourrait rester là à la contempler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais les prunelles d'Elisabeth, suffisamment grandes en cet instant, semblait-il, pour pouvoir contenir tout l'océan, affichaient à la foi un appel et une promesse, et ce fut comme dans un rêve qu'il y répondit.

Sa chemise déboutonnée s'envola de ses épaules comme un pavillon flottant mollement au vent, et ils n'auraient su dire ni l'un ni l'autre comment, soudain, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus et enlacés à même le sol. Elisabeth haletait et gémissait sous les mains rugueuses de son mari, dont les caresses se faisaient d'instant en instant plus appuyées, plus précises, jusqu'à ce que, consumée de désir, elle noue étroitement, presque sauvagement, ses bras autour de son cou en chuchotant d'une voix rauque :

- Maintenant, Will ! Maintenant, je veux… maintenant !

Il n'avait pas voulu, en brusquant les choses, la brusquer elle-même, mais ses cuisses parurent s'écarter d'elles-mêmes pour lui livrer passage et il s'abîma en elle, enfin. Elle cria lorsqu'il la pénétra, un cri bref et aigu d'oiseau blessé, un cri dans lequel se mêlaient douleur et excitation et, un instant, le regard de Will chavira : il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal, il aurait préféré souffrir mille tortures plutôt que de la blesser, elle qui était l'alpha et l'oméga de son existence, mais il avait entendu la note de souffrance qui perçait dans sa voix. Elle comprit ce qu'il ressentait et sut d'instinct quoi faire pour le libérer de toute culpabilité : collée à lui, peau contre peau, chair contre chair, elle lança d'une voix rauque de femme amoureuse :

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant !

Après quoi, chacun d'eux laissa libre court à sa fougue et à son ardeur, et leurs gémissements, leurs cris, leurs soupirs conjoints se mêlèrent au vent salé et au cri des oiseaux de mer.

***

Alanguie, Elisabeth s'était allongée sur le ventre, légèrement sur le côté pour regarder son mari, frissonnant sous la caresse légère des doigts qui couraient sur sa peau. Elle finit par rouler sur le dos et il appuya sa joue contre son ventre, respirant son odeur chaude et poivrée tandis qu'elle s'amusait à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Se redressant légèrement, il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser au creux de son nombril.  
- Ca chatouille ! fit Elisabeth d'un ton faussement plaintif, en se tortillant et en lâchant à regret la mèche brune.

Sans répondre, le jeune homme remonta le long de son ventre, effleurant à peine la peau de sa femme de ses lèvres et de la pointe de sa langue. Elisabeth se trémoussa de plus belle et, taquine, le poussa aux épaules pour le faire basculer sur le dos. Il se laissa aller en souriant et la regarda se dresser au-dessus de lui, conquérante, puis s'asseoir carrément sur ses hanches, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de raviver son désir.  
A son tour il la fit basculer et tandis qu'il cherchait et trouvait sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser, sans même y songer elle noua ses jambes nerveuses autour de la taille de son mari en l'attirant contre elle plus étroitement que jamais. Will s'enfonça à nouveau en elle, profondément, plus profondément encore, et leur mutuel cri d'extase se confondit en un seul.

- Je veux… je veux passer toute ma vie auprès de toi, balbutia Elisabeth. Et avoir des enfants de toi. Et…

- Chut ! murmura Will à son oreille.

Ces paroles venaient de l'atteindre comme autant de coups de poignard. Que n'aurait-il pas donné, lui aussi, pour partager une telle existence avec elle ! Mais il repoussa résolument ces pensées, bien déterminé à ne pas laisser les sombres perspectives de l'avenir se glisser entre eux en ces heures magiques. Ses lèvres caressèrent le cou de la jeune femme puis descendirent le long de son épaule. Elle eut un petit soupir d'aise et se blottit étroitement contre lui, ses mains fines parcourant doucement son corps.

***

Etendus sur le sable chaud, l'un près de l'autre, repus l'un de l'autre, leurs doigts encore entrecroisés, ils regardaient le ciel aveuglant en souriant, sans parler.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un bon moment puis Will se souleva légèrement, regarda sa femme et lui sourit. Pour toute réponse, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle, passionnément, avant de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle se redressa à son tour et se leva. Nue comme une nymphe marine, offrant son corps à la brise tiède de la mer qui soulevait ses longs cheveux, elle fit quelques pas tandis que Will s'asseyait pour la contempler de tous ses yeux.

Elle revint très vite à ses côtés. Ils avaient si peu de temps ! Câline, elle se glissa derrière lui dans l'intention de l'enlacer tendrement mais, à l'instant même où elle se penchait, elle se figea. Tout à l'heure, ils s'étaient déshabillés l'un en face de l'autre. Ensuite, ils avaient été si submergés par le désir et la passion que leurs esprits n'étaient plus réceptifs à rien d'autre. Maintenant… Elle tendit une main soudain hésitante vers le dos hâlé de son mari et, du bout du doigt, effleura l'une des cicatrices qui paraissaient lui déchirer les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ? demanda t-elle d'une voix changée, presque rauque.

- Quelles marques ?

- Celles que tu as dans le dos !

- Un souvenir de… du dernier capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

- Quoi ?!

- Il a laissé sa marque sur moi, comme Beckett a laissé la sienne sur Jack, plaisanta Will en souriant et en attirant sa femme vers lui.

Elle s'agenouilla contre lui et il lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche en lui caressant doucement le visage.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit :

- J'ai des choses plus tendres à te dire, murmura t-il.

Un instant plus tard, inextricablement enlacés à nouveau, ils roulaient tous deux dans le sable en laissant libre cours à la faim qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et, cette fois, ce furent les ongles d'Elisabeth qui laissèrent dans le dos de Will de longues traces sanguinolentes.

Il en sentait encore le feu lorsqu'il la quitta, bien contre son gré, au soleil couchant. Comme un témoignage des dernières heures, cette sensation légèrement cuisante se mariait au souvenir ébloui qu'ils partageaient désormais et qu'il emportait avec lui, et au déchirement qui leur nouait le ventre, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Chaleur et glace, bonheur et douleur, tendresse et chagrin… le doux et l'amer.

FIN


End file.
